


Dude, there is a time and place (Or five times Sam and Dean got it on in public)

by lightly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightly/pseuds/lightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot-less, angst-less and featuring sexual acts performed in public places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude, there is a time and place (Or five times Sam and Dean got it on in public)

Dude, there is a time and place.  
(Or five times Sam and Dean got it on in public)

 

I.

 

 **You really do have a pretty mouth**

 _(The men’s room of the Shoehorn Bar and Grille, Kentucky)_

 

There was a gaudy neon “Jesus loves you” sign tacked onto the church next to the bar. The bar itself was filled with the type who would get wasted, get sucked off by a cheap whore, then go complain to their preacher about what a shitty night they had and call themselves absolved.

All Sam wanted was a quiet drink; there was a snowballs chance of getting that in here.

He felt like he had walked into a living, breathing cliché when a toothless old redneck stumbled over to Dean and slurred the words “You sure got a pretty mouth, I’ll bet it’s real nice in there.”

“Not that you’ll ever find out, Grandpa” Dean said, smoothly moving himself out of reach of the old man’s hands. Dean scooped up his beer and all but ran back to where Sam was sitting in a back booth. Sam couldn’t hide his shit-eating grin.

“Looks like you got a date.”

“Fuck you.”

Still laughing, Sam mumbled the need to hit the head and left Dean alone.

**

Sam had only just entered the tiny bathroom when strong hands pushed him into the nearest stall. As his back hit the dirty wall, the shocked gasp that escaped his lips was swallowed by Dean’s tongue.

“Fucker!” Dean moaned into Sam’s mouth.

Sam gripped Dean’s shoulders and tried to push his older brother off him, but Dean still had the edge he’d gained with his surprise.

“As soon as you left that old guy hit on me again.”

“Well, you do have a pretty mouth.” Sam laughed once Dean let him up for air.

“Think that’s funny do you?” Dean’s voice was low and dangerous. “You got yourself a pretty mouth too, you know.” Dean took a small step back. Casually he leaned against the opposite wall and slowly, deliberately, he reached for his belt. He looked directly into Sam’s eyes and he unbuckled and dropped his jeans.

Sam audibly gulped.

“You gonna put that smart mouth to use?”

Sam gave a sly smile and dropped to his knees. He had to let his feet poke through the small gap at the bottom of the cubicle, into the stall next to them. There just wasn’t enough room for all of him. As he took Dean’s dick into his mouth, he prayed that no one else would walk in.

Dean moaned low and soft as Sam’s tongue massaged the head of his cock, moving in torturously slow circles over and around the underside of the head. Dean fisted a hand in Sam’s hair when Sam licked his way down his shaft and around his balls, before turning his attention back to the head. Making his mouth form a tight ring around Dean’s cock he took as much into his mouth as he could, bobbing back and forth, fast and slow, his tongue flicking over the head when he could. Dean tightened his grip on Sam’s hair and pulled Sam’s face closer. Sam gave out a grunt as Dean thrust his dick into Sam’s mouth. Sam reached out and gripped Dean’s hips, using Dean to steady himself and to push himself away so he could gain more control. He was dammed if he was going to let Dean call the shots on this. Sam took one hand off Dean and traced a long finger along the edge of Dean’s balls, tickling him gently with his finger tips. Dean chuckled softly, this chuckle turned into a gasp of shock as Sam suddenly roughly slid those fingers into Dean’s ass.

“Shit, Sam. . .” Dean breathed, cumming hard into Sam’s mouth.

“Feel better?” Sam asked, dragging himself to his feet and leaning in for a soft kiss.

“Oh, much.”

“Good, I’ll meet you outside.” With that, Sam roughly pulled up Dean’s pants and shoved his brother out of the stall.

 

II.

 

 **Watch the paintwork (aka Sammy’s revenge)**

 _(The parking lot of the Shoehorn Bar and Grille, Kentucky)_

 

The parking lot was lit by the lights from the bar and the achingly bright glare of that stupid sign. The strange lights cast ugly shadows on a floor littered with broken beer bottles and cigarette butts. Dean leaned against the Impala watching the parking lot empty as the patrons of the dive fell out of the bar and into their cars. Sam was taking ages to do his business; Dean was seconds away from going back in and pulling him out.

Rough hands grabbed at him, turning him round and pushing him, chest down, against the car. Dean let out a quick yell of protest before he felt warm lips brush against the back of his neck.

“Shhhh” Sam whispered, pressing himself close. “You’re gonna attract some attention.” Sam reached around, cupped Dean through his jeans, and squeezed. Dean grunted.

“What are you doing, Sammy?”

“Nothing.” Sam said, his voice succulently innocent.

“Dude, there are people around.”

“A few old drunks. Don’t make any noise and they won’t notice.”

Roughly Sam tugged at Dean’s belt, yanking it open he pulled Dean’s jeans and boxers down.

“I shouldn’t have bothered doing them up.” Dean said, trying to keep his voice from cracking as Sam gripped his dick. Sam nipped Dean’s neck, hard enough to leave teeth marks and Dean hissed out his pleasure at the rough treatment. Sam let go of Dean and pushed him harder against the car, the metal was cold on his sensitized skin.

“Why not just Velcro them? It would make it so much easier for everyone.”

“Fuck you.”

“Oh, I’m gonna.” Sam gripped Dean’s hips and pulled him close, pressing his face into the curve of Dean’s shoulder. Dean could feel Sam smile. “Do you want it to hurt?”

 

III.

 

 **Some enchanted evening**

 _(The sand box of Fairview Park, San Antonio)_

 

It had been a long, slow couple of weeks. Nothing to hunt mixed with endless hours on the road; long strips of highway were the only thing between them and bumfucksville, just added to their burgeoning cabin fever.

One night, when the summer air had cooled to just past suffocating, they decided to run to let off steam. The run turned into a race which turned into a challenge which turned into a bet and neither of them was above fighting dirty.

Sam may have had long legs, but Dean was quicker and easily kept Sam’s pace. Sam slipped Dean a grin as he prepared to let out a burst of speed. Dean just smiled back, all innocent, and Sam’s step faltered. Dean lightly bumped Sam with his hip and Sam went down faster than a cheap hooker, crashing into a sandbox, long legs hanging over the wooden sides.

Dean had timed it perfectly.

Momentarily winded, Sam had no chance to get his legs back from under him before Dean was on him, crushing him into the rough sand, quick hands rucking up his tee. Dean’s mouth was hot on his chest as he kissed his way up and down taunt muscle.

“Dean, people could come by.” Sam at least thought he got those words out; it got very hard to think past Dean’s body on his, let alone form a coherent sentence.

Dean didn’t answer him, he just kept on kissing. Sam let his head fall back and let Dean carry on. Frustratingly slowly, Dean worked his way up to plant light kisses along the soft line of Sam’s jaw, he moved up to capture Sam’s mouth with his own. Gently he nudged Sam’s mouth open with his tongue, tracing along teeth and lips.

Sam reached up to grip Dean’s shoulders pulling him closer, shifting underneath his older brother, gaining enough purchase to push himself up and over, twisting himself and his brother around, turning the tables and straddling Dean without even breaking their kiss. Sam ground his erection into Dean’s stomach, smiling as Dean whimpered.

“Motel, now.” Sam ordered.

 

IV.

 **By the banks of the river**

 _(The tunnel of love, Barney’s Carnival, Jacksonville)_

 

“No fucking way, Dean.”

“C’mon Sam, it’ll be fun.”

“We’re supposed to be looking for a ghost.”

“And it’s the one place we haven’t looked yet.”

“That’s because no self respecting ghost would go anywhere near there.”

“I don’t know Sam, ghosts haunt some freaky places.”

“It’s a tunnel of love, Dean.”

“Yes, and I can’t go on it by myself, how pathetic would that make me look?”

“I’m not gonna answer that.”

Dean winked and started to run over to the offending attraction. Sam sighed and resignedly followed, quickly looking around to make sure none of the Carnival owners – the ones Dean had introduced themselves to as brothers – were around.

“There you are, honey.” Dean said with a wide smile. “Thought you would never get here.”

Some guys behind Dean in the line coughed and looked away, their girlfriends blushed and smiled.

Sam wondered if it was possible to really kill Dean with his brain.

 

Sam thought the swan-shaped carriage they were in might actually give him hives, and he concentrated on Dean’s beat up EMF reader to keep from looking at Dean himself. He didn’t have to look at Dean to know that his brother was smiling that stupid smile of his. The dim, faux candle light cast odd shadows on the walls, shadows that moved with them as the carriage made its slow way through the tunnel.

The EMF remained silent, there was no ghost here.

“This ride takes a while.” Dean whispered his voice temptingly close to Sam’s ear. “Gotta give the love birds time to do what they gotta do.”

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt Dean work the zipper of his jeans.

“Dean, no.” Sam said, trying to sound forceful, but the words were strained and soon fell away as Dean slipped a hand into Sam’s boxers. Gently, Dean fondled Sam’s cock and balls, stoking Sam to hardness and his little brother squirmed in his seat. Sam had to fight to bite back the whimper that would surely let the others in the carriage behind them know what he and Dean were up to. Sam closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the seat. Dean laughed softly, his face inches away from Sam, his breath hot and heavy on Sam’s neck.

“You are too easy.” Dean said with a smile. He nuzzled his face into Sam’s shoulder. “Come for me.” He whispered, his voice muffled by Sam’s shirt. Sam had no choice but to do as Dean said.

 

V.

 **If we weren’t already going to hell**

 _(The confessional of St Francis Church, Pasadena)_

 

Sam could hear voices coming towards them. He knew they should be getting out of there before someone thought to look, or worse, an actual priest showed up for duty. He couldn’t voice those concerns to Dean, though. Dean’s tongue had stolen whatever words Sam might have managed to get out, and the hand that cupped him firmly through the fabric of his dress pants stopped him from going anywhere. Sam could feel Dean’s own erection pressing against him, their bodies all but pressed together as they attempted to fit into a space clearly not designed for two.

Sam shifted, grinding his hips in an effort to increase the pressure between Dean’s hand and his crotch. Dean squeezed lightly and Sam whimpered into his brother’s mouth.

Dean reached out with his free hand and roughly grabbed the back of Sam’s neck, pulling the younger mans head down. He pressed his face into the curve of Sam’s shoulder, his mouth seeking out the soft skin visible over Sam’s tab collar. With hard, jerky movements, Dean massaged Sam’s hard on, moving his body to the rhythm of his hand, rubbing himself against Sam’s thigh. Fast, slow, painfully gently and then hard, fast, slow, fast, until he felt Sam shudder and groan. His head falling onto Dean’s shoulder, his breath coming in desperate pants. Dean moaned, his own orgasm coming just behind Sam’s, slow and satisfying.

They stood for a few moments, heads bent together as if in prayer, while they both fought to catch their breath. When he had gathered himself back together, Dean poked his head out of the confessionals curtain. Once he had determined the coast to be clear he motioned for his brother to follow him out.

 

FIN


End file.
